


Hand Me Down Girlfriend

by Twintaileddragon



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d is a cutie, Comfort, F/M, I don't know what angst is, Jealousy, One night can't stand you, angst maybe, murdoc is an asshole, probably angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twintaileddragon/pseuds/Twintaileddragon
Summary: There's a reason they say, Don't meet your Heroes.  Murdoc talked his number one fan into the sheets but when he reveals that she's only good for the occasional romp, she bolts. All she wanted was to be alone but 2D can't stand to see anyone cry. Who knows, Maybe they'll fall for each other.Maybe Murdoc will get a little jealous.





	1. Chapter 1

"I am Not some floozy!" You yelled, the green man, who simply put his shirt back on. Anger boiling in your veins. He simply scoffed, as if you were the one being unreasonable. This grimy den of lust and sleaze surrounded you, crashing in on you and "You said that you loved me-"  
"Yeah, Love, and you said you'd never done nothing like this before."  
"Murdoc-" He hissed, making you stop talking. He seemed annoyed with your presence. You looked around the dingy love shack on wheels, scanning for your underwear or bra. You spotted your underwear, Murdoc had them on. You weren’t getting those back.  
"Look hun'. S'not my fault you sleep with any old rock star that asks for a taste. This was fun and we can do it anytime if you want-"  
"That's what's bothering me." You huffed, grabbing Your slightly battered dress from the Winnebago's floor. You looked at Your surroundings. You should have seen this coming. In all honesty, how many one night stands had he brought back here. You was such a huge fan of the Gorillaz, how on earth did You not see that he was just talking You out of Your clothes. Your face scrunched, trying to hold back tears. He didn’t seem to notice and if he did he didn’t care. You managed to get dressed quickly, looking around for anything else you may have left. Your purse was where you left it, dropped carelessly by the door. You remember the blind passion you were in when you dropped it, it seemed disgusting to think about now.  
"Sorry dear, There's not room for advancement 'ere. I ain't looking for nothin' serious." He said casually, as if you were supposed to be okay with this. Perhaps it was normal and you were the one being unreasonable. Maybe you were the one who didn’t understand how sex and relationships worked these days. You grabbed your shoes, found dangling off the side of a chair, and headed for the door. Holding Your shoes in one hand and Your purse in the other You stormed out of the sleazy vehicle, slamming its door on Your way out. As you walked away you could hear the green man’s angry grumbling about not having respect. Tears couldn't be stopped now, running as fast as You were back toward the concert hall. He hadn’t parked his wheeled hotel that far from it. You didn’t want to be near him anymore but you took the bus here. Were the busses still running this late? Whatever, you’ll take a cab. You ran to building, shrouded in the dark parking lot. There were a few stray outside lights, including one by a lone service door. Just in case Murdoc decided to look out of his window, you didn’t want to be spotted crying below a service light. It was way past show time, there was no way anybody was still there. Since the band was still sticking around there may have been a few stragglers, getting things signed and asking for pictures. At some point Your run devolved into a sprint and then a walk as the you reflected on the last 2 hours. He was so charming when You met him. You had dreamed of meeting him for years. That was Murdoc Fucking Niccals. The Bassist for Your favorite band of all time. Who would want to think that they would be duped like this? And by someone that they admired. When You reached the building You didn't even want to walk all the way around to find a proper entrance. You wanted to be alone.. You fell against the side of the stone, falling to the ground and picking a nice little spot in the dark, just letting Your emotions take over. There was no other way to feel. To just be used like that. Then again, maybe it was Your fault for assuming You would ever be more to that man. What was supposed to happen? Were You going to be so good in bed that he would just fall in love with You? How stupid it all looked in retrospect. You looked at yourself, as best as you were able, looking at a crack heel on your brand new shoes. You bought these heels just for this concert. You were so excited to wear them. For someone to notice them. Aggravated, You took a stiletto, tossing it off to the side and out of Your way. It clacked along, landing in a security light just by the service door. You continued to delve deeper in your despair, finding the exact moment this all went so wrong. Because of this You didn't notice the thin hands picking up the abused shoe. He examined it, cracked heel, something that looked like blood, or maybe it was lipstick. How does lipstick get on a shoe? They were relatively clean, not a whole lot of dirt on the bottoms and it was only scuffed a little. He then decided to glance in the direction it came from. His vision wasn’t the greatest but he could barely make out a figure in the dark. You seemed to notice his presence at this point, he was looking right at you. A shoe in one hand and a freshly lit cigarette in the other. He mashed the cigarette on the side of the building, dropping its carcass to the ground. He approached you, tossing Your shoe down on the ground in front of You. You looked up man, meeting his empty gaze. Right now, another one of them was not what You wanted to see, it only made Your crying worse. Your face was already reddened, abused by tears and the vigorous rubbing Your hands were doing. He kneeled to You, trying to get You to look him in the eyes, or where there would be eyes.  
"The concert that bad?" You buried Your face in Your hands, trying to hold everything together. What he said wasn’t particularly damaging, in fact it was a failed attempt at a joke to your your spirits. Your spirit, however, was so broken that you didn’t deem yourself capable of talking to another person without crying. Sensing that he wasn't helping he opted for another direction. He took in a deep breath, ready to make your problems his own. "Is everyfing alright? Who 'urt you-"  
"That green bastard!" You yelled, almost without thinking. Your voice cracking in your rage. He was taken aback by the outburst but not surprised. He studied You for a moment. Dress looked stressed in odd places, almost as if it was torn off. Your neck had some discoloration, showing small black and purple patterns going down.  
"Yeah, that makes sense." He sighed, taking a seat on the pavement beside You. He leaned against the wall, looking over at you. You tensed, not happy with the warm body joining you. Of course, You knew who he was. That was the vocalist. That thick squeaky accent could only be 2D. You normally would squeal, not only was he talking to you but he cared how you were doing. You just weren’t in the mood right now to be patronized. You tried to shimmy over a little to the side to get away from him, feeling the gravel scratching you as you scoot. You were in such a vulnerable state and 2D didn't want to cause anymore grief. "What's your name?" He asked sweetly, offering a smile. You mumbled a response, hoping that he wouldn’t talk to you if you were obviously not up to it. He didn’t get the hint and complimented your name and introducing himself by his full one. Stuart Pot. You could call him 2D, Stu or Dents but never call him Stuart. You managed to crack a smile. Who calls him Dents? Maybe his band mates. Seems such a personal nickname. Surely, he wasn’t extending that invitation to you to call him that. You had only just met. "Was i' at least consensual?" He said suddenly, reminding you of your situation, not that you could forget it. You curled into a tight ball, which panicked him slightly. It was as if he was expecting you to tell him not. He waited for any sign from you and after a bit of time you nodded, to only worsen your crying. He felt bad being so happy when you were so sad but 2D was relieved that you wanted it. Although he had a feeling that if you had the opportunity you would take it back. 2D sighed, looking toward the dark parking lot, seeing a dull light leak from the Winnebago. "Not tryin' ta sound insensitive but... What's the problem?"  
"What's the problem?" you snapped, 2D looking scared and caught off guard. Poor kid, he only meant well. "I was used! That stupid evil pickle just fucked me six ways to Sunday, I'm garbage now! Who is going to want me!? I'm just some cheap slut that followed him because I was 'so excited to see him'." You droned on, venom and disgust dripping from your words. The timid singer winced at every word, scared you would beat the hell out of him for what Murdoc did. His pocket was vibrating uncontrollably but he didn't want to check it, afraid to continue upsetting you. You were so vulnerable. He didn't like to see another person feeling this way. You finished your tirade, looking down at the ground. He licked his lips, staring off back into the darkness of the parking lot, watching Murdoc take a leak off the top of his Winnebago. Bastard was 20 or so feet from you, didn't even bother to check on you. 2D felt like nothing he could say would ever be enough. You spoke with such anger, such hatred. That’s not healthy. You had devolved back into crying and 2D couldn’t take it.  
"I dun know what 'e told you... or 'ow he made you feel but I need to say somefin' 'ere. So what if yer body 'as taken a ride a time or two? Doesn't make ya worth any less than b'fore. S'far as I'm concerned... doesn't change a damn fing about yah." You had stopped crying, still staring at the ground and drinking in every word. You could hear his phone vibrating in his pocket, yet he ignored it. "I know it must 'urt. I dun know how to make that any better.... but yah shouldn't dwell on somefing like that." The only sound for a good few minutes was his phone going off in his pocket. Annoyed, he finally checked it, sighing to see the 45 missed calls and messages from the band’s guitarist and a few selfies of her and the drummer waiting for him. He looked back to you, not wanting to leave just yet. You seemed better, but he had more comfort to offer. He thought for a moment, unsure of his next course of action. He scrolled through his contacts, looking for one name in particular. Let’s see: Jaime, Mudz, Russ, ah, Noodle. He dialed, taking a glance at you, by now you had looked over, wondering what he was doing. When Noodle picked up, he seemed ecstatic. "'Ey, you and Russ go eat wifout me, Muds is uh busy, too. I'm headin' somewhere real quick." You looked at him, he just casually hung up and began dialing yet again. What on earth was he doing? You deduced that he must have been talking to Noodle, since he said Russel’s name and obviously you already knew where Murdoc was. You looked back to the Winnebago, to discover that he was no longer on the roof but was back inside, looking towards you both "'Ello? Yes I need a cab down at the concert hall.... Yeah." You blinked a few times, making sure that this was really happening. 2D was calling you a cab, This had to be a dream or something right? Maybe Murdoc was so rough it knocked you unconscious. No, that’s dumb. He continued to divulge info over the phone, leaving you dumbfounded. When he was done, he looked to you with a toothy smile. "You 'ungry? Less get somefing to eat."


	2. Chapter 2

The lights of the city blinked as the taxi sped through the mostly empty city streets. The lights were a bit disorienting, a swelling feeling creeping up the back of the singer's skull. He scratched the back of his head, a half-hearted attempt to alleviate the pain that was coming on. He looked over, seeing you staring out the window, contemplating the last few hours. There was a decent amount on your mind. First and foremost, where was this man taking you? Yes, he had been nothing but kind since you crossed paths but Murdoc was downright charming when you first met. Caution is important. You kept up your guard, an invisible wall around your entire being. For a while you thought your fears had willed a real invisible wall around you, as 2D always stayed a good distance away from you. This was just a stupid thought you had. He was just being polite. You looked over at him, catching him looking at you. He bit his lip, immediately diverting his attention to his window, pretending to look out. You hugged your knees, continuing to watch the city whizzing by. When the taxi pulled up to some mom and pop waffle house, you let out a sigh of relief. The place was open, a few cars outside but not too many. It was a cute little rustic looking place. You hesitated for a moment, looking at the quaint little restaurant, not noticing that the vocalist had already paid the driver and made his way around the car. You gasped as your door opened and a hand extended to help you out.  
"You Alright?"  
"I'm fine." You said lamely, putting your hand into his. He helped you up, tugging you towards him and making you fall into his chest. He wasn't surprised that you pushed him away, damn well almost knocking him to the ground. He rambled an apology, not meaning to upset you. "Just keep your hands to yourself." You spat, the man simply conceding to you.  
"That's Fair. Sorry. Didn't mean to do that." His headache continued its journey, finding its way to the top of his head. Unsure of how to proceed, he simply walked inside, you followed close behind him. You could have just run, but food sounded appealing.

You had been seated for about 10 minutes, just waiting for your chicken and waffles to grace the table. 2D had occupied himself, stacking the little coffee creamer packs into a neat little tower, between the packages he examined you. Considering your night, he didn't expect you to be thrilled by the situation but he was at least hoping to talk some more. His little tower fell, making him smile weakly. Determined, he just continued to make his tower again. Your ears became hyper sensitive to every little sound. The little thuds of the creamer hitting the table, the subtle buzzing of an invisible fly, the frying sounds of the open kitchen. Irritated, you flick his tower, forcing it to tumble, he didn't seem to mind.  
"Somefing on your mind?"  
"2D this is too weird for me." You quickly admitted, he shrugged, not sure what else to do.  
"Well quite frankly it's not somefing I'm used to doin' m'self." He confessed, beginning construction on yet another little tower. "I'm Wingin' it 'ere." Those eyes, so sincere, so pure, so.... not there. You let out a heavy sigh, breathing out your inhibitions. This kid would never try to harm you. You uncrossed your arms for what felt like the first time in hours, staring at the glossy little table. He took note of your body language, happy that you were finally opening up. "So what do you do?" He asked suddenly, a poor attempt at stirring up conversation.  
"I work at the concert hall," You admitted, rubbing your eye and attempting to sound more hospitable than you had been for the past few minutes. He smiled, hoping for some elaboration. You couldn’t help but smile back. He was such a warm and inviting person. "It's how I got the backstage passes. Friend of mine owns the venue."  
"That's excitin'"  
"I suppose."  
"So you must've seen lots of artists goin' through there." He asked, noticing their food arriving out of the corner of his eye.The waitress smiled, trying not to disturb the conversation. She slid the plates into place, whispering a 'Y'all enjoy'. 2D's fork stabbed a chicken strip immediately, stirring a little well of honey mustard with it. "Do you like music?"  
"I love music." A simple answer. Another dead end. The man groaned, wondering how he could stir up a conversation. How do you make someone talk? He liked your voice. He was lost in his thought when suddenly a question from you caught him off guard.  
"I-I'm sorry.. What'd you say?" Embarrassed that he had to admit he wasn’t listening. You were slightly bothered but continued nonetheless.  
"I asked if you always wanted to be a musician."   
"I mean, I suppose so... I guess. I 'spose everyone 'as thought about it b'fore. I just wanted to be happy really." he answered simply, fearing his own answer sounded dumb He sunk into his booth, hoping that you could just move on. You did, thankfully. You smiled lightly, taking a bite of fluffy waffle. He had a question pressed so firmly on the back of his mind, almost as if it was responsible for his headache coming on. You looked so much happier than when he found you though, he didn’t want to ruin it. Taking in a deep breath, 2D decided to speak "I didn't want to ask this really...." He started nervously, "But did you... like Muds- er I mean, Murdoc?" your smiled faltered slightly but only for a moment. It was clear you had learned a thing or two since everything went south, developing a thick skin about the incident. He was glad you didn’t just throw your plate at him and start cursing, a scenario he imagined going down.  
"He was my favorite... My room used to be covered in his posters and..." You stopped, looking around to see who was in ear shot, then leaned towards the timid man. He leaned forward too, out of respect. "When I was in high school i used to write fan fiction about the guy."  
"No way." He marveled. "Did you really?"  
"Yeah, I was some stupid little love struck kid, thinking that out of millions of people I would be the lucky one. Isn't that how every fan thinks?" You wondered aloud, memories flowing back to you. 2D couldn't help but imagine it. Do people really write fan-fics about Murdoc? Him? The Satanist he knew was not the kind of guy someone would fall for, at least not in his eyes. Then again, he had to be doing something right. Many women have felt the Egyptian Silk sheets that decorated the Winnebago's bed over the years. Clearly he had some appeal to some people. He stopped his own train of thought, not wanting you to revert to you said nature he tried to hard to dig you out of.  
"Tell you the truth," He started, "I used to day dream about me and this one girl in middle school. Same difference I fink, 'cept she never even knew I existed." He gave a small unconvincing laugh, unintentionally bring up his own bad memories. "Guess the only difference 'tween yours and mine is that I didn't jot it down."  
"So you and her never dated?" He shook his head, taking a bite of chicken and looking back to you.  
"Didn't even know my name." He admitted shamelessly. "It's just somethin' that 'appens." He bit his lip nervously, trying to piece together what he wanted to say. His migraine beginning to take form, making him lose focus. "Sometimes... People let good fings pass 'em by. All you can do is keep your 'ead up."  
"It's hard sometimes." You said, recalling a few failed ventures of love. A gentle hand reached across the table rubbing the back of your hand.  
"That's where friends come in 'andy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm not typing a whole lot.


	3. Chapter 3

You both never forgot how you felt that night. When days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and you both never forgot how you felt that night. You kept in touch, texting or emailing when possible. Sometimes he would send a letter like you were a penpal or something. You put them on a corkboard, his handwriting decorating your bedroom. He liked being in touch with you. Making sure to talk to you a few times a week. Over time he began to fall for you. It wasn’t hard. You were so sweet and inviting. You were very in touch with your feelings and open to him. He began to think he was in love with you. He'd never admit it though, for both you and his safety. It was bad enough that Murdoc knew you two were friends. Murdoc wasn’t thrilled to find out you were keeping regular contact. Tour came and went and the band settled in one city for a while. He told you that they’d be free for a few months and he’d love to see you face to face again. Just his luck, you were going to be passing through, near the flat they were renting out. You had made plans and ever since then 2D simply read all your texts over and over again. 2D flipped through your texts, trying to think of what you may have been doing while texting. Was she laying in bed? Mm, maybe thinking about him? Was she doing laundry? Showering? No that’s dumb. Your phone would get wet. Cooking? He’d bet anything that your cooking was heavenly. If only he had your cooking right now. It was the middle of the afternoon but the only thing he could find to his taste in this flat was some stale cereal. He tried to eat his cereal but was so enthralled with his phone that he only spooned milk. 2D also didn't notice Murdoc grumbling into the kitchen until he smacked the back of his head, causing him to drop his spoon. When distracted, the bass player snatched his cell phone, mimicking a girly voice and reading the screen.  
"Oh Stu, You need to take care of yourself. Nah, I'm fine. Aw but you know I worry about you. Blah blah blah.”  
"Mudz, come on, Give it back-" Murdoc planted his foot in 2D's stomach, keeping him at a distance so he could scroll though some more messages. 2D eventually sighed, just leaning against his foot. Just in time Noodle walked in, seeing the situation and rolling her eyes. Same shit, different day. She rummaged through the fridge, listening to the situation take fold.  
"Awww, you're going to dinner tomorrow night." Murdoc said, mocking him. He then proceed to pretend to vomit, making 2D puff his cheeks in annoyance.  
"Well, We 'aven't really hung out since-" Murdoc kicked the singer off his foot.  
“Since the night I fucked her? Yeah, thought so.” He hated that. Murdoc would always rub that in his face when you were mentioned. He continued scrolling through and grumbling something spiteful. Noodle, helped 2D up, smiling widely. The singer offered and awkward smile back, making her laugh.  
"Aw come on, what?"  
"You have a date." She teased, making the singer blush.  
"Date? It's not a date. What do you mean a date?" He defended, to which Russel entered the room, chuckling, having heard everything from the livingroom.  
"Who's got a date?"  
"2D does" Noodle sang.  
"Aw guys come on." His face continued to heat up, he was sure he was going to pass out, only causing his band mates to tease him more. Murdoc, however, scoffed.  
"While you're at it do you want sloppy seconds from every 'hore I've fucked? Got quite the list for ya if that’s what you’re into." He sneered, dismissing himself from the room with a boisterous laugh. The outburst was common. It seemed like anytime your name was brought up Murdoc would accuse 2D of just wanting what he's had, throwing phone numbers of other girls that had the misfortune of climbing in bed with Murdoc. He didn't like the names he'd call you but what was he supposed to do about it? He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, but it didn't help. Russ couldn't help but keep laughing.  
"Man, He does NOT like this."  
"I wish he could just leave 'er alone... She's such a sweet person."  
"You gonna bring her by?”  
“I dun know, Noods… What if ‘e say’s somefing to ‘er?”  
“Hit him?” Noodle joked. She patted his back, seeing herself out. "Have a wonderful time on your date."

The dress you bought was shorter than you thought it'd be. Showing off your legs was not the original plan but maybe Stu would like that. Would he think it was slutty? They’re just legs. You wanted to make sure you weren’t too provocative. You weren't sure it that was good or bad. After months of talking, of course you had high expectations for this platonic meeting that was totally not a date. Stu was quite the charmer. However, you weren’t just dressing for him. Most likely after dinner he would take you back to his place and you’d be met with the whole band. That includes Murdoc. You shuddered, considering yoru last encounter with him was sexual you weren’t thrilled to be in his presence again. What if he said something fucked up? Would you hit him? You would live for the chance to punch his lights out but how well received would that be? Would his band be happy? You sighed, unsure of what to do should something arise. You groaned, looking at yourself in a stand up mirror. Were you conservative enough that Russel would think you were nice? Did you have enough personality for Noodle to like you? Was this dress revealing enough to entice 2D? Was it impossible to avoid Murdoc? Most likely it was. You decided on this dress, not a huge fan of white but it made you look nice. Time for the long drive.

 

2D decided it would be better to meet at the restaurant. He tugged uncomfortably at his collar, not liking the way that this dress shirt hugged him. He wasn’t a big fan of the vest either but he wanted to look nice. He wanted to Impress you. In the passing months you were all he thought about. His feet shuffled nervously on the pavement and he occasionally looked into the window of the little café. It was nothing special but he was excited to see you again. He thought that for a moment he was too early, or too late. It unnerved him. What if he missed his chance to see you again? He panicked when a tap suddenly disturbed him but when he turned around a whole new range of emotions overtook him. Happiness, he couldn’t contain himself to see your smile. He cheesed, unbelievable pleased to see you. He then saw what you were wearing, his entire face dropped. Your legs. God, he loved your legs. The way that dress hugged your hips distracted him. How have you gotten so hot in the past few months? Maybe you always looked this way and he just didn’t notice because he wasn’t in love with you then. You had already said Hi but he was at a loss for words. You titled our head to the side, confused that he was ignoring you. It took him a minute to come to his senses pulling you into a hug.  
“You look incredible!”  
“Me? Look at you. Stu, you look great!” You tossed compliments back and forth for a few minutes, making it obvious that you missed each other. When the greeting was over it was time for the not official totally not an actual date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering why it took so long to update, I went back and fixed the first 2 chapters. I didn't like how I did them the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

You approached the flat holding 2D's hand, half expecting to open the door and Murdoc punch you in the face or something. From the outside you could tell that the place was already trashed. You weren't quite sure which one wasn't able to maintain a house but judging by the sorry state of Murdoc's Love Shack on Wheels, you guess that Murdoc wasn't keen on housework. The door had a small hole in the corner, from which the sound of Murdoc's drunk ravings could be heard. 2D tensed the closer you both got to the door, not completely prepared for what was to come. He stood for a moment as you shifted foot to foot beside him. He was clearly nervous, a cool sweat beginning on his brow. It looked as if he would break into a panic attack any minute now. He jumped, feeling your hand grace his shoulder. Your smile was stiff and unconvincing but it was enough. Just seeing that you were also nervous put him slightly at ease. At least he wasn't the only one. He cracked the door open first, looking in the house and scanning the room before he urged you to follow him. Murdoc could be heard somewhere upstairs, throwing around some glass and presumably having an argument with Russel, as Noodle was sitting on the couch reading a book. She flipped a page, bright blue ear plugs visible in her ears. She glanced over, suppressing a squeal as she saw 2D and you sneaking into the house. He put his finger to his lips, hoping the girl wouldn't go off. She nodded, removing her ear plugs and grinning ear to ear. She threw the ear plug to the side, mouthing the words 'Nice to finally meet you'. 2D looked towards the stairs, just in time to see a bottle smashing against the wall, alerting him that Murdoc was headed downstairs. He reacted faster than he thought possible, grabbing you and pushing you towards Noodle. He managed to get you out of the view of the stairs, meaning anyone coming down the stairs wouldn't immediately spot you. Closing her book, Noodle positioned the couch in the corner, making a small alcove behind the couch and urging you to jump behind. You whispered a quick 'thanks' and ducked in. 2D breathed easy, looking to the guitarist gratefully. Noodle spoke.  
"I like her already." Before 2D could say anything another bottle was thrown, colliding with the side of his head. He looked towards the stairs in horror. "Careful, Dents. He's been drinking pretty heavily since.... he was born-"  
"Aw shut it," Murdoc slurred, walking down to look at the broken glass on the floor. "You broke m' beer."  
"Huh? O-oh! S-Sorry 'bout that Mudz.. M' 'ead was in the way."  
"Ugh, You're useless." He complain, walking over to a cooler by the T.V and grabbing another beer from the lukewarm water. The ice had melted long ago and the water in the surrounding carpet had already started to mildew. You puffed up your cheeks. Useless? The man does all the damn work around here. He's like an abused housewife. "So 'ow was your date? How long did it take for 'er to come on to you?" He laughed, making your blood boil. When you stood he was directly in front of you, sitting on the couch. He couldn't see you. You wanted so badly to strangle him. Noodle looked to you nodding, as if to say 'yes, do it do it do it'. 2D, however, was horrified. He urged you to duck back down before Murdoc noticed. You rolled your eyes, ducking back and sitting there. Noodle pouted, looking to the singer. Murdoc looked at them as if he was being left. "Well are you going to answer me? How's that 'hore doing?" Noodle covered her mouth, snickering between her fingers. She looked around the room, scanning for something, While 2D mumbled something in your defense. You were just listening to 2D speak until Noodle slipped a baseball bat behind the couch to you. You peeked over, seeing 2D was stumbling over his words. You looked to Noodle, who subtly motioned for you to use the bat. You looked to Murdoc. Drunk bastard didn't even know you were there. As you stood with the bat Noodle relaxed, but 2D immediately stopped talking. Murdoc took it as a sign that he had nothing else to say. "See? You spend all that time defendin' 'er. You act like she's some precious little princess but I'll tell you somethin' dents," He took a swig of his beer, letting out a satisfied breath. "She's a man eater. She'd just kill ya."  
"It's not me I'm worried about...." 2D said quietly, making Noodle's snickering intensify. You looked to them both. Though it would be immensely satisfying, what kind of person would you be if you knocked the ever loving hell out of Murdoc right now? Not to mention, what if you missed? You sat back down, defeated, just listening to Murdoc talk shit about you.  
"She's a really lovely person actually, Muds."  
"She ain't 'alf bad in the sheets, I'll tell you that-"  
"Ya know I dun like to 'ear about that, Muds."  
"Why do you think I bring it up? Now that I think about it she may be too much woman for you." He thought aloud, before taking yet another large gulp of alcohol. You couldn't believe your ears. "If you bring her 'round she'll only come to 'er sense and come crawling back to the Winnebago... Don't think you've got the Stamina for a lady like that... Wouldn't mind havin' 'er in my bed a few more times, heh." Noodle and 2D were both at a loss. You probably didn't know it because you didn't see Murdoc daily, like they did, but Murdoc never spoke complimentary about you. It was always angry and spiteful. Murdoc, in his drunken state, just admitted that there's a possibility he misses you a little. You rolled your eyes, hearing all this ridiculousness. Of course he just wanted a fuck buddy, Murdoc wasn't capable of higher emotions.  
"Yo, Murdoc!" Russ yelled from upstairs, "I ain't done with you yet! Get your ass up here and fix my records!"  
"Keep your fucking knickers on, I'm coming." He slurred, getting up and yelling obscenities all the way upstairs. As his voice faded more you popped up from behind the couch, both of the band members looking at you. Noodle immediately grinned, extending her hand.  
"Hi, I'm Noodle." You shake, introducing yourself. 2D begins to calm himself, smiling weakly. "You should have hit him."  
"I wanted to-"  
"Well thank goodness ya didn't... I dun know what I'd do if anyfing 'appened to you." He said in a sullen tone. Noodle held her heart, looking at you adorably. "Anyway, I dun think you'll be able to meet Russ just yet... We need to get out of Muds sight-"  
"Take her to your room." Noodle suggested. "Muds is on the war path and it would probably be easier for her to hide in there."  
"That's a good idea. Come on, Love." He said rushed, helping you out from behind the couch. Your heart couldn't help but flutter hearing the word love, not matter what context it was. The word Love just passing through his lips was ecstasy.  
"It's was great meeting you." You offer, Noodle grinning in response.  
"Pleasures all mine. Now Quick while he's in Russ's room." You both scurried up the stairs as fast as you could, a blush creeping on both your features as Noodle yelled to you both. "And Treat your girlfriend right, 2D. She's a keeper!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may go back through and edit this later. It will stay relatively the same but I feel like I left something out and right now I just can't put my finger on it. I also typed this up in 15 minutes so there probably a number of spelling mistakes. Just let me know, I can fix it. I'll read back through it later when I have time.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing you noticed when 2D closed his bedroom door is the 7 locks he had on the back. He took special care to lock every single one of them and even lowered a bar lock from the side that you didn't see. You marveled at his precautions, sitting on the edge of his bed. While he worked his locks you took a look around. It was messy, dirty and possibly clean clothes strewn about. Balled up pieces of paper thrown haphazardly into a waste basket that was overflowed. The desk was covered in pads of paper and there was a microphone hanging from the ceiling. It didn't look right though. After he finished his locking he flicked a light switch by his door that seemed to do nothing, as the room was still dimly lit, the sun trying it's best to pierce his dark blue curtains.  
"What's that do?" You asked, kicking your heels off and crossing your legs.  
"Russel got me a light that says 'RECORDING'. It's on the outside of the door. If it's on, Mudz usually will leave me alone."  
"You record in here?"  
"No. That Microphone isn't even real." You blinked a few times in disbelief, looking back at the hanging microphone. "But it 'elps sell the bit, dun it?"  
"I'll say. All this to get some peace and quiet?"  
"You 'ave to, in this house." He said, throwing himself on his bed beside you. He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes and just taking in the silence. His room must be sound proof. It didn't dawn on you that you hadn't heard Murdoc's yelling since he closed the door. You smiled, laying beside him and staring at his ceiling fan. It turned slowly, hardly doing anything at all. Obviously, 2d had no idea what to say. He just sat there, going through his head and trying to figure out what to do. Thank goodness you spoke up, otherwise it would have just stayed awkward.  
"Does he always talk about me like that?"  
"Nah. Usually it's worse... I dun know why 'e eased up on ya just now." Eased up? That was eased? "I fink he's jealous." He said wistfully, barely about a whisper. "Course, who wouldn't be jealous for a woman like you." His voice getting lower and breathier. "I think i'd die if someone like Muds 'ad you.... You don't deserve a relationship like that.." His eyes were still closed, so he didn't notice you had turned on your side. You just kept looking at him, listening to him praise you with every breath. Mostly, you were focused on his lips. The way they moved, the words he was speaking. Those lips kept your attention. You scooted a little closer to him, the man finally noticing that you were looking at him. He propped himself up on his elbows, slowing his speech to a stop. He now noticed your fascination with his lips. His entire body getting uncomfortably warm under the pressure. You seemed so focused. You were getting closer. He was tense but leaned to you anyway, closing his eyes back as your lips met. It only last a second. You pulled apart slowly just looking at each other. You felt nervous. That short little kiss had been on your mind for some time but 2D looked as if he was stuck. As if he wasn't sure how to proceed. Unsure, he went in for another kiss. Upon contact he almost immediately licked your bottom lip, slowly sitting up and lying you back down on his bed. You opened your mouth for him, letting his tongue do whatever it wanted. A slight hint of that peppermint tea still on his breath from lunch. His hands slid to your hips, trembling at the thoughts running through his mind. He was so excited but he tried not to get ahead on himself. He broke your kiss, moving to you neck and leaving a trail a quick kisses down you neck. One of his hands worked it's way to the back, guiding your dresses zipper down your back. You groaned, feeling your back exposed to open air. You could feel his soft kisses turn to bites and his hand felt around for the bra's clasp.  
"It unhooks from the front."  
"God Dammit." His whispered, making you giggle. He lied you back on the bed, tugging your dress down to your waist revealing a simple black bra. He hovered over you for a moment, just admiring you. To be honest, it made you feel nervous. Why doesn't he say something? He snapped out of it, going back to leaving little love bites on your neck. When he finally unclasped that pesky bra he tossed it as far away from teh bed as possible, fighting his urges to open his eyes and look at your bare chest. No, he wanted to see all of you at once. He tried to contain himself. Through his excitement he didn't hear the first lock pop open. As he dragged your dress off, eyes still closed, you wiggled to help. He threw the dress to the ground and his breath hitched. He had to be sure though. His hand grabbed your butt, making you moan a little. He didn't feel anything. "No Panties?"  
"They slid off with the dress." He was so excited to open his eyes until you slapped your hand over his eyes, he immediately whined like a child. "Aw come on love-"  
"I'm naked here."  
"B'lieve me, I'm very aware. Just let me see- I'm sure you're beautiful. I've been dreamin' about this." You couldn't help but be flattered by his little confessions, a desperate attempt to get you to move your hand.  
"Eye for an eye-"  
"But I don't 'ave eyes-"  
"You get naked to, that's the price of admission." He laughed and you could feel him close his eyes against your palm. You removed your hand, his eyes firmly closed.  
"That all? Alright, Love. Whatever you want." He unbuttoned his shirt faster than you thought possible, revealing his thin scarred body. This kid's been through hell. Area's of healing black and blue revealed behind each button. His shirt was long on him, so the growing bulge in his jeans was obscured until he tossed that annoying ensemble to the side. You felt your heart racing, watching him undo his belt. By mere chance, you glanced to the side and saw the arm bar over the door lifting. Your entire body froze in shock.  
"Stu!" You said in a harsh whisper. "Look the Door!" His eyes darted open, looking over at the locks being opened one by one, He rush to the door, trying to hold it closed but once the bar was lifted a large amount of force pushed back at him. You slid off the bed, hiding under it.  
"W-What do you want-" He couldn't finish, being pushed back into his room as a drunk Murdoc looked around his room. From under his bed you could only see the bassists untrimmed toenails.  
"I know you're recording and shit but I left my smokes in here." He said, walking to 2D's closet and taking a pack of cigarettes from inside a shoe. 2D sighed, defeated.  
"Those are my smokes... I bought them yesterd.... nevermind." He conceded, just letting him take them. Anything to get him out of here. 2D didn't see where you hid but he knew you were naked wherever you were. Murdoc stopped, examining the singer.  
"Did you always record shirtless."  
"It's hot." He said quickly. Thinking on your feet must mandatory in this house. Murdoc was about to leave but stopped dead in his tracks, suspiciously eyeing something on 2D's floor. You felt your blood run cold. The bra was black, well hidden in 2D's mess of a room, same for the pair of heels but nothing could hide that bright white dress. Being cleaner than anything else in the room, it stood out like a sore thumb. Murdoc picked it up, giving it an incredulous look. His gaze shifted slowly to 2D who already had a convincing lie in place.  
"An What's this?"  
"A Dress."  
"Well I can see that!" He yelled back, making the man flinch. "'ho's dress?"  
"I..Spilled Soda on it at Lunch.. It's hers. I bought 'er a new dress while we were out and I mus've taken 'er old one 'ome with me..." The lie sounded more convincing in his head but Murdoc was drunk. He groaned, looking back at the dress.  
"Then ya don't mind if I take it, do ya?"  
"Well actually-"  
"Thanks for the smokes, Face ache." He said, slamming the door behind him. 2D took in a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. You emerged from your hiding spot, putting on a large blue shirt that was on the floor. It barely covered the curves of your butt. 2D looked to you and smiled.  
"Well... At least you found something else to wear?"

 

Murdoc stumbled to his room, cursing about imaginary problems and tossing the dress onto his bed. From the dress tumbled a pair of panties. He didn't notice them at first until the drunken pickle threw himself onto his bed. He reached for them slowly, really taking his time to examine them. He stared at them for what seemed like hours until he buried his nose in them, taking in a deep satisfying whiff. He exhaled, spouting cursed into the air and holding your underwear to his body.  
"Jeez, the hell is she doin' to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to go back and fix stuff because stupid me I type too fast and I get things all mussed up.


	6. Chapter 6

You were snuggled into the singers arms, sitting with him and his remaining band mates. Murdoc left the house a few hours ago, so you got to properly meet Noodle and Russ and you all convened in the living room to watch a terrible horror movie. You all laughed, pointing out the shitty acting and terrible effects. It had grown dark outside and thus the house had darkened. The only light from the confusing movie and your phone charging on the arm of the couch. Russ was holding the overly large bowl of popcorn, eating by the handful.  
"Oh Man, Was that the monster in the background?" Noodle pointed out. "Does no one see that big ass monster just standing there?! He's bright blue!"  
"Wait, I thought he couldn't leave the swamp." Russ said, mumbling with a mouthful of popcorn.  
"Well Clearly 'e can. 'e's there." 2D starts, rubbing your shoulder. "How many of these film did they make?"  
"I think there's 4." Noodle answered, leaning over Russ to get some popcorn. "You better believe we're watching them all."  
"I like how the monster just did the cabbage patch in the background when the main character was talking-" You were interrupted by 2D's snickering.  
"What 'e did what?"  
"Russ, Rewind, Rewind!" Noodle commanded.  
"I'm doin' it! I got it!" Russ hunted on the remote for the proper button, rewinding to the part in question just in time to see the monster dancing. The room broke out in loud laughter and Russ rewound the part a few more times.  
"Oh man, That's rich. 'ey Russ, can ya 'and me a beer from the cooler?" Russ nodded, walking over and looking in the cooler of water. He shrugged, throwing himself back in his place, sitting in front of the couch.  
"Sorry Man. There aren't any in there."  
"Damn. Can you run to the kitchen an' find one?"  
"I'm not pausing this movie for anyone." Noodle added.  
"Aw what? Come on Noods?" Russel started.  
"Don't sweat it, I'll go check." You offered, looking up at 2D. He smiled, kissing your forehead.  
"You're a peach, Love. 'urry Back." You smiled, pecking the goofy singers lips and springing off the couch.  
  
  
You stumbled through the dark room, looking around for a doorway.You found one, falling into it and hitting the floor. You groaned, standing and feeling on the wall for a switch. The light of the living room T.V was not visible anymore , unable to light your way. You must have passed through at least 2 rooms, feeling the walls to guide your way. Damn it was dark.Luck eventually found you, your feeling around accidentally flipping the dining room light on, which halfway illuminated the kitchen. You ran in, turning on the kitchen light and turning off the dining room. Now you had to find a beer and maybe grab a snack for yourself. You rummage through the moldy fridge, looking for something that wasn't smelly or moving, finding a lone beer bottle tucked in the back. You grabbed it, placing it on the counter. Nothing else looked appetizing so you simply closed the refrigerator. Leaning against the counter you examined the kitchen. It was dirty and grungy. No wonder they eat out a lot. You reached you pick up the beer but it wasn't there. Hearing the bottle cap hit the floor you turned in that direction to confront thebeer thief.  
"'ello, Love."  
"Murdoc." You said simply. "I came to get that for 2D." He scoffed, scratching his butt and taking a huge swig of his beer. He looked you up and down, creeping you out a little. He was only wearing a pair of jeans, making you wonder where the hell he came from.  
"Lookin' good." He said, winking and clicking his tongue. It was enough to make your skin crawl. "Awfully cute in 2D's clothes but I think you're better without 'em." He leaned on the counter. You weren't sure which way you had come from and how to get to the living room from the kitchen but you were pretty sure Murdoc was blocking the way. "Watchin' a movie with your new 'besties'?" He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling something out. It snapped into his hand, making your stomach drop. He was holding up your panties. "Without these?"  
"Where did you get those-"  
"Oh come off it," He said, throwing his beer to the ground. He walked towards you, backing you against the pantry door. "Do you think I'm fucking stupid? I know your fucking 2D."  
"2D and I haven't done that yet-"  
"Yeah, Yet. You think your so fucking clever, dangling Dents in my face. All this little show for my attention-"  
"Excuse you-"  
"Well guess what, Love? You got it." You just sat there for a second. What the hell did he just say to you? "That's right. I dun know what the hell kind of fucked up mind control I'm on but I can't stop thinkin about you." He grabbed your waist, pulling you toward him. You were stuck between him and the pantry door. Alcohol leaking from his breath. "You did a number on me, Girly. I want you bad."  
"Get your hands off me." You whispered, not wanting to worry 2D in case the kitchen was closer to the living room than you thought. He chuckled Darkly, the back of his hand caressing your cheek.  
"You miss my kisses don't you, Love?"  
"Murdoc, Stop-" You let out a low groan, Murdoc unexpectedly dove into your neck, sucking at the sensitive skin. He remembered your spots well. They were all he could think about. His hands move to secure your hips to stop that pesky wiggling. You tried to kick him, your body pressed tightly against the pantry door. "Murdoc, Let me go or I'll scream-"  
"Go ahead. Maybe I'm into that." He teased, going back to the nipping. "Ugh, I forgot your tits were this big-"  
"Murdoc, Let me go-"  
"Murdoc!" He heard behind him, He groaned, letting you drop to your feet and pulling away from you. He turned to Russ, disgruntled. "The hell is going on in here?" You didn't need to think any deeper about it, you ran to Russ's side. Seeing you scared the drummer looked at Murdoc. If looked could kill everyone would be dead.  
"Aw come on, Russ. I admit 'er game is good but she wants me."  
"It's 2D's Lady, Man. She doesn't want you. Get out of here with that shit. Come on, Kid," He said, gently directing you back towards the living room. "2D is worried about you."  
"But I couldn't get his beer-"  
"Don't worry, I think he'll understand." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to post this story on this site but every chapter I have the same spacing issues! I'm thinking about packing up and heading back to Quotev. I may be moving this story. I know my followers on there probably miss me anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, This is short. I know. Also, I reread the story and noticed that a lot of dialogue i remember writing was missing! I had to go back and fix that. Also, I'm in the middle of job hunting, sorry for going missing for a while.

“Thanks for letting me stay the night,” You said, snuggling into the covers. Stu smiled, locking his doors with his many locks. His room was dimly lit by your phones charging side by side.  
“Well you drove a long way. I can at least put you up for the night.” He smiled, scooting into bed beside you. You nuzzled into him and he didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around you. “B’sides… I’m a little on edge…. Wif… You know, Muds… the way he tried to…” He just kept looking at you, unable to say what he wanted to. You smiled, putting your hand on his thigh for support. “I guess I’m just afraid to have you away from me… I mean, you were, what, 10 feet from me and ‘e put the moves on you?”   
“You didn’t know.”  
“Some’ow that’s not good ‘nough for me.” He lied back in bed, urging you to lay in his arms. He just stared at the ceiling, questions creeping up his mind. “Do you love him still?”  
“Stu-“  
“I know that’s a messed up question… but we crossed the line today. I think it’s safe to say we’re not just friends anymore…I just want to make sure I’m not getting in between anything.” You just listened to him. The idea of getting in between you and Murdoc was burning at his heart but he wanted you for himself. The struggle was almost cute. You nuzzled into his neck, making him chuckle slightly. “I just want to make sure that you and Muds have nothing going on.”  
“I told you I hate him.”  
“I know, I know, Love. But what I’m saying is that…. If that relationship can be salvaged and you two can have a decent and fulfilling relationship then I dun want to get in the way.”  
“Murdick is an evil pickle and I want nothing to do with him.” He laughed at the nickname, watching his ceiling fan slowly spin in the barely lit room.   
“I’m glad. I really want to be with you.”

 

You woke that morning tangled in 2D’s long lanky arms, your hair disheveled and frizzy. Can you get sex hair by not having sex? Maybe, cause that’s what happened. Thought his hand did a fair share of traveling in the evening nothing serious happened. You just laid in his arms, waiting for him to wake up. He was lightly snoring, his chin resting on the top of your head. You tried not to giggle, lest you wake up the sleeping singer. He was drooling a little, cute. He jolted awake, following some violent pounds to his bedroom door. His arms almost instinctively locked you into a tight grip.  
“Wake the fuck up, Faceache. We need a song right now.” Of course, it was him. 2D looked caught off guard.  
“B-But- But-“ He stuttered, panicking at yet another hit to the door.  
“I don’t want to ‘ear it! Just write something. “  
“W-What’s it for-?”  
“How about none of your fucking business-“  
“Murdoc, Shut the fuck up!” You yelled, causing a deafening silence to fall over the house. After a moment, you could hear Russel laughing from his bedroom.  
“Oh, You’re feisty.” He said simply. His voice had calmed down quite a bit. “Love, close your mouth before I fill it with something-“  
“You don’t have anything big enough!” You said without thinking, making Russel cackling louder. “2D did I insult myself too?”  
“A little bit.” He admitted, kissing your forehead. “But it was cute.”  
“Just get your ass up, Faceache, and keep your vixen on a leash.” You could hear the shuffle of the carpet and he was no longer by the door. 2D began to hum, hopping out of bed and putting on some clothes from his floor. He didn’t seem to care if they were dirty or not.  
“Well, I’d better get to work. I was ‘oping we’d get to go to breakfast.”  
“It’s fine. I need to start driving back anyway. I work tomorrow. I hope we get more time together soon”  
“Doin’ anyfing next weekend?”  
“Nope.”  
“Great. We’re performin’ at a fairground. I’m finking between performances we can enjoy each other’s compny’.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. I was without a laptop for all that time. I now have a replacement and hope to update more regularly.

"One please." You said sweetly, handing some money to the little man running the stand. He handed you a big bushel of cotton candy. You loved the fair. The grounds were packed, since the Gorillaz were going to be performing. You wondered why they took a gig like this at first but Noodle told you it was her idea. She just wanted to go to the carnival. You ripped off a little piece of candy floss, licking it and watching it dissolve a little before tossing it in your mouth. That had to be the best part about cotton candy. You made your way to the little stage, getting backstage access being a breeze. The moment you ran back you were engulfed in a hug, 2D planting a kiss on your cheek. He then took a big chunk of your cotton candy. As you scolded the singer, Noodle snuck beside you, taking a piece for herself.  
"I love, cotton candy-"  
"Aw, Noodle, not you too."  
"Sorry. Couldn't resist." Russel smirked, extending his hand out.  
"Can I have a piece?"  
"Well since you asked nicely." You said, letting Russel take some. "Hey, Murdoc," You started. "You want some?"  
"No thanks. No tellin' 'ow many men 'ave 'ad a piece." He snickered, making you puff your cheeks up a bit. 2D just shrugged it off.  
"Love, you want to stick 'round back stage or are you thinking 'bout joinin' the audience?"  
"I'll sit in the crowd like nature intended."  
"Well, 'ere." 2D said, handing over a small ticket. "Front row, right in front of me-" You pulled a ticket from your pocket, waving it around.  
"Look, I already bought one-"  
"Aw come on." He complained, making you giggle. "You make it hard to spoil you."  
"Can you just let me support your band?"  
"Well that's all good but please tell me you'll sit in the front on and not that one. You're prolly not very close to the stage wif that one."  
"You can sing to her literally anywhere she sits, Dentz." Noodle said, strumming her guitar lightly. " Or were you planning on dragging her on stage?"  
"Look, we got things to do," Murdoc cut in, "Send 'er somewhere else so we can get to work."

 

Everyone packed together, the entire front row happy as hell to be this close to the stage. You held in your excitement. 2D asked which song you wanted him to sing to you and you asked for Andromeda. Just the idea of all these fans seeing 2D love you made you shudder. When the curtains drew back and the fans went wild, of course, Murdoc spoke up first.  
"Hello, whatever the hell state or province this is!" He yelled, full of enthusiasm. Though he had no clue where in the world he was right now, the crowd didn't seem to care, losing their damn minds. 2D glanced in your direction, making you hold your hand to your heart. Murdoc kept talking but guitar broke out mid speech and they led into their first song. 

 

The concert went on as normal, no Andromeda yet. You were on pins and needles, waiting for 2D to start singing to you. He eyed your through the whole performance, winking every so often. As Saturnz Barz ended, 2D stepped forward and opened his mouth but Muroc quickly butt in.  
"THANK YOU, FAIRGROUND. YOU'VE BEEN BEAUTIFUL."  
"Wait, What?" 2D said, spinning to Murdoc who was apparently ending the concert. "We 'ad one more song-"  
"We'll be 'ere all day prepared to sign whatever junk ya brought with ya." You were disappointed, but not surprised. This is exactly something Murdoc would pull. 2D looked at you, almost apologetically as the crowd roared their love. It's alright. In the end you knew you were his.

 

You waited in the autograph line, which felt like a mile long. You waited patiently, listening to people talking about how ecited they were. A young woman 3 spaces in front of you talked about how much she adored Murdoc. Poor soul. If she only knew the hell he put you through. When she finally approached them she handed over her purse, asking Murdoc to sign the side of it so she would always have his signature around. He obliged, flirting with her and making eye contact with you every so often, as if to rub it in. So that's what he wants to do. Fine. You were armed with the knowledge from last week that Murdoc liked you, even if it was only because of some fucked up lust thing. When you approached the table your eyes never left 2D, who gave a goofy smile.  
"Well, Hello, Love." He said sweetly. "It appears you don't 'ave anyfing for me to sign."  
"Well that's a shame." You pouted. The little play between you two urked Murdoc's nerves.   
"Well then, get the fuck out the line."  
"'Old on, 'old on a minute. Maybe we can work somefing out." 2D stood up, walking around the table and taking his sharpie. You weren't sure what he was about to do in front of his fans but it made you freeze. He tilted your chin up and began to sign your neck. when he finished, he added a small hickey to his masterpiece, sucking on the skin right below his signature. The line went crazy and a few cell phone cameras flashed, meaning there were probably more just filming. When he finished he pecked her lips. "I've got a 'hole lot of signin' to do. Enjoy the fair an' I'll find you." In their embraced he slipped a bill between your fingers. You didn't want to look down at how much it was just yet.  
"Alright. Hall of Mirrors after sunset?"  
"It's a date."


	9. Chapter 9

You paced the hall of mirrors, watching your wacky reflection. The entire building grew dark. The sun had bid adieu and the moon began it's ascension. You had to admit, it was a little scary to watch your reflection travel these halls. You kept imagining seeing something weird in the reflections. You shrieked, hearing your name echo through the hall of mirrors. When you realized it was 2D you relaxed.  
"Where are you ?" You marveled, seeing his reflection appear in some mirrors. He was looking around, just as confused as you.  
"Well I fought that was you but I guess it wasn't." You looked around, picking the realest looking 2D and hugging it only to run into a mirror. Worse, 2D saw dozen's of reflections of you running into that mirror but it helped him find you. His chuckling crept closer to you until his lanky arms snaked around your waist. The singer licked the back of your ear, hugging you to him. Your obscene display was visible from all angles in the mirrors. He turned you around, pinning you against the closest mirror and burying his face into your neck. He took a moment to pull away, remembering his signature. The ink was smudged but the hickey was still quite visible. He grinned.  
"What are you looking at?"  
"My 'andy work." He nuzzled into your neck, leaving a light trail of kisses down your neck. "M so sorry I couldn't sing ya that song."  
"Don't worry about it-"  
"No, No. Love, I wanted every one to know I love you-"  
"You did a great job of that during the signing. I'm sure those pictures will be everywhere in a months time." He broke away, sporting a limp smile.  
"Well... I still want to sing to you... You requested that song." He rocked back and forth with you, resting his forehead against yours. " Take it in your heart. Take it in your heart." He sang, his voice melting you.  
"Stop-"  
"When the case is out and tired and sodden-"  
"2D."  
"Take it in your heart."  
"You messed up the words. How? You wrote it."  
"Did not."  
"Did to." He laughed, pulling you into a passionate kiss. You didn't want to argue anymore. You wanted to melt into the quirky vocalist. His thumb occasionally would rub the abused autograph, making you shiver. You were so caught up in everything that you failed to notice your reflections imitating the R rated actions. 2D's hands, which were cupping your face, moved to your hips. They snaked into your shirt, rubbing your bare sides. You separated for a second, shaking your head.  
"Not here."  
"Why not 'ere?" He asked, diving back in for a kiss. He failed to meet your lips, as you continued to protest such lewd actions in a mirror house. He opted to stain your neck with more love bites.  
"Someone's going to see."  
"Well calm down there. I wasn't 'ntendin' on going that far in 'ere…. Were you?" Well now you were just embarrassed, feeling awkward about the whole thing. Now that you think about it, it was silly to think he would have sex with you at a carnival. He smiled, liking that confused expression. "Well I guess all my feelin' around didn' 'elp much. Didn't mean to scare you, love. Less go somewhere more private."  
"Do.…You mean?"  
"Well," He started, leaning to your ear, his breath tickling you. "Only if you want to."

 

This feeling was entirely different. Before, when you and 2D were together and getting passionate, you were just going with the flow. You never knew what was coming next and it was exciting. Now, you were aware. You and 2D were headed somewhere private to finally deal with this damning sexual tension. You may have seemed innocent in the twilight of this carnival but where ever you and 2D decided to go was definitely not innocent. For some reason, knowing that you were going to have sex with 2D was much scarier than making out in his bed where you were just following your instincts. Unknowingly, you had a death grip on the singer's hand. You were nervous. Fair. Anxious? That makes sense. He himself had a flurry of emotions he was wrestling with too. He was happy. He was excited. He felt powerful. He was a little nervous, too. His nerves were mostly due to the fact that he had no idea where to take you? This was a carnival! He didn’t want to treat you like a common whore and take you to the bathrooms or an out of order ride. He didn't want to leave the carnival either, though. When you walked back with 2D to the Makeshift stage, you trembled a little.  
"No, No. Not on stage." He assured you, making you relax a little. "Dun want to give people that kind of show. I'm still thinkin, love…." He looked around, trying his best to think of what place had the best privacy but wasn't a terrible place to experience something like this. He groaned, frustrated at himself. He COULD wait but NO, he wanted you now. He felt he'd waited long enough. Why now though? Was this random? Do you think he's weird for wanting this so badly? He looked forward, taking in a deep breath but he immediately grinned ear to ear. He spotted the perfect place. Oh what poetic justice that would be. "There. There is perfect." He pointed, almost too happily. You felt your heart sink. Would that be okay? There are so many ways this could go wrong. Ultimately you nodded, seeing as 2D was excited about the idea. But why… dear god why, did he have to point to the Winnebago, parked haphazardly behind the stage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the update speed, I'll try to be better about it.


End file.
